


Light of my Life

by SeleneK



Series: Older men do it better [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: I capelli biondi sparsi sul pavimento di legno scuro risaltavano nella luce rosata del tramonto. Era come un quadro meraviglioso. Immobile e dormiente il ragazzo non poteva immaginare da quanti minuti Shuei si trovasse in venerabile contemplazione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanficion partecipante al Porn Fest. Promt: (Underage. Age-gap). Legami proibiti. Lontano da occhi indiscreti e sempre aperti. “Ahimè. Fui incapace di trascendere il semplice fatto umano che qualunque conforto spirituale potessi trovare, qualunque litofania eternità fosse stata preparata per me, nulla avrebbe potuto far dimenticare alla mia Lolita l’immonda lussuria che io le avevo inflitto” (Vladimir Nabokov. Lolita)

 

**Light of my Life**

I passi di Koryu quasi non si udivano. Camminava a piedi nudi cercando sollievo sulla pietra fredda, in quella giornata calda come non mai. Si passò un panno dietro la nuca per asciugarsi dal sudore, ma niente sembrava dargli sollievo quel pomeriggio. Una sola stanza sembrava porre rimedio a quella calura anomala in quell’autunno troppo caldo: la vecchia sala della lettura. Era una stanza che dava a nord, con poche finestre, dove i monaci leggevano e ricopiavano i sutra a lume di candela. La sua posizione strategica all’interno del tempio, dove riceveva protezione dall’ombra degli alberi del bosco, la rendevano la zona più fresca. Ma il suo accesso era limitato a Koryu, Shuei e Komyo. Dato che Koryu veniva infastidito dai monaci più anziani per il suo essere il pupillo del Maestro, e non riusciva a studiare adeguatamente, Komyo aveva riaperto quella stanza per lui, riempiendola dei libri che sarebbero serviti per la sua istruzione. È lì dove Koryu passava la maggior parte del suo tempo, isolato da tutto e da tutti, solo con la saltuaria presenza di Shuei a fargli compagnia.  
Si buttò a terra sul pavimento in ombra, mai colpito dal sole e quindi fresco. Ci si rotolò come un gatto, mugolando appena per il sollievo, che era dolce come una carezza.  
Komyo era via da un paio di giorni. Capitava che sparisse per massimo una settimana, sorridendo rassicurante che sarebbe tornato presto. La vita, senza di lui, poteva essere anche più detestabile. A fargli compagnia c’era però Shuei.

Shuei sollevò i lunghi capelli castani in una crocchia sopra la testa. Raramente si era fatto quell’acconciatura da ballerina occidentale, ma il caldo lo aveva messo a dura prova. Si domandava, con una certa ammirazione, come riuscisse Komyo a non dare segno del caldo provato e a portare la sua lunga treccia senza mai lamentarsi. Era come indossare una pelliccia.  
Oltre a quel caldo, Shuei doveva sopportare anche il richiamo perverso della propria libido, ogni volta che Koryu insisteva per farsi una doccia tiepida se non fredda, rovesciandosi addosso secchi pieni di acqua, nel giardino privato di Komyo, o quando lo vedeva dormire indossando lo sensuale e leggero yukata.  
A volte si domandava se il giovane fosse vagamente consapevole non solo della propria avvenenza, ma anche della propria sensualità. Si sentiva spesso come il protagonista di quel libro che aveva letto da giovane, di un uomo di mezza età che si innamorava di un giovane ragazzo bellissimo, il cui sorriso era capace di scatenare i sensi come una notte di passione. Il sorriso di Koryu era molto raro, ma non per lui. In quegli anni aveva finito per legarsi a lui come a un fratello minore e il ragazzo gli dimostrava il proprio affetto sempre più spesso. I dolci timidi sorrisi che rivolgeva a Komyo, avevano finito anche per arrivare a lui.

I capelli biondi sparsi sul pavimento di legno scuro risaltavano nella luce rosata del tramonto. Era come un quadro meraviglioso. Immobile e dormiente il ragazzo non poteva immaginare da quanti minuti Shuei si trovasse in venerabile contemplazione. Gli sfiorò appena i capelli e il ragazzo mugolò. Si stiracchiò, sollevando lo yukata sulle gambe che giorno dopo giorno diventavano sempre più definite, grazie agli allenamenti.  
«Oh, perdonami, dormivi profondamente, ma hai praticamente saltato la cena.»  
Koryu aprì un occhio e poi l’altro.  
«E chi ha fame con questo caldo? Ho solo sete.»  
«Ho portato dell’acqua fresca.»  
Gli versò un bicchiere colmo d’acqua che Koryu accolse subito, bevendolo tutto d’un fiato.  
«Ti sei mai accorto che c’è una porta in fondo alla stanza? Una piccola porticina.»  
La voce di Koryu era matura, resa roca dal sonno. Il suo sguardo era curioso e sospettoso.  
«Credo che porti alle cantine», mormorò Shuei. «Vogliamo dare un’occhiata?»  
Koryu sorrise complice e annuì. Si avviarono insieme alla scoperta dello scantinato sotto la sala di lettura, là dove erano conservati testi antichi e alcuni oggetti appartenenti agli abati precedenti. Una strada sedia attrasse l’attenzione di Koryu. Al posto delle gambe aveva due lunghe barre ricurve di legno.  
«Una sedia a dondolo», disse Shuei, precedendo ogni sua domanda. «Veramente rilassante, non immaginavo che Komyo l’avesse portata quaggiù. Apparteneva, come mi ha raccontato, all’abate che ha servito qui in precedenza, che ha passato gli ultimi suoi anni seduto proprio qui, a leggere.»  
Koryu era veramente attratto da quella strana sedia. E amava stare là sotto per il fresco che solo l’interno della terra poteva dare. C’era odore di muffa, sì, ma decise di ovviare alla cosa accendendo un poco di incenso. Si guardò in giro; sugli scaffali erano raggruppati sutra e libri stranieri, occidentali, lingue che non sapeva leggere.  
«Perché questi libri sono stati relegati qua giù? Non c’è tanta polvere, credo che il Maestro venga ogni tanto, giusto?»  
«Lo credo anche io. Devono essere dei testi decisamente poco sacri. Dopo tutto Komyo è il tipo da certe letture. Riesce a convivere tra il sacro e il profano come mai ho visto fare.»  
«Sacro e profano», Koryu prese un libro che era sia sacro che profano e si girò verso Shuei, che nel frattempo si era accomodato sulla sedia a dondolo che, cigolando appena, aveva cominciato a muoversi sotto il suo peso. Notò solo allora che Shuei si era alzato i capelli e che le ciocche selvagge che gli ornavano il viso lo facevano sembrare ancora più attraente. Tutto quello reso ancora più selvaggio dal velo di barba che lo accompagnava sempre.  
«Volevo sedermi io lì!»  
«Ehi, sono vecchio e stanco, avrò anche il diritto di riposarmi un po’. A differenza tua, non ho fatto altro che tenere lezione per tutto il giorno.»  
Koryu gonfiò le guance e pensando di fare un dispetto a Shuei, andò a sedersi proprio sulle sue gambe. Shuei fermò la sedia per farlo sedere, ma avrebbe preferito essere altrove, in quel momento. Eccitato dalla bellezza che il giovane aveva mostrato prima, mentre dormiva, beatamente inconsapevole, era meglio che non gli si appoggiasse contro a quel modo.  
«Koryu, non so se ci regge entrambi.»  
«Komyo mi ha raccontato che il vecchio abate aveva una malattia che lo ha fatto ingrassare fino a pesare cento chili, io e te insieme non raggiungiamo tale peso. E se è vero che quell’uomo ha passato gli ultimi anni della sua vita su questa sedia...» Koryu lasciò in sospeso la frase, cominciando a sfogliare la versione rilegata di un sutra che di certo non gli era permesso studiare. Una versione rilegata, scritta in caratteri cinesi, ma con delle foto al posto delle classiche illustrazioni indiane.  
«Ma… cosa stai leggendo? Il Kama Sutra?»  
«Sì, perché? Non posso?»  
Shuei rimase in silenzio, abbandonandosi allo schienale della sedia, che aveva anche un comodo appoggio per la testa. Alle risate imbarazzate del giovane ragazzo sorrideva, mentre gli accarezzava piano la schiena. Koryu se ne stava lì, con le gambe aperte, le punte dei piedi appoggiate a terra, intento più che altro a sfogliare delle figura che prima lo disgustavano, poi lo facevano sorridere, poi lo facevano zittire.

Le carezze di Shuei in un altro momento lo avrebbero infastidito. Non amava il contatto fisico, non gli piaceva essere toccato. Solo Komyo poteva permettersi carezze tra i capelli e saltuari abbracci. In quel frangente però erano rilassanti ed eccitanti allo stesso tempo. Nel libro era arrivato a un capitolo dove a fare sesso erano due uomini. Il Kama Sutra contemplava anche l’amore omosessuale. In una foto c’era un uomo steso a terra, con sopra un ragazzo che pareva più giovane e più magro, dai capelli chiari, che veniva tenuto per i fianchi e penetrato, seduto sopra l’altro, dandogli la schiena.  
«Non ti sembrano un po’ noi due adesso?»  
Lo disse con voce smorzata, rendendosi conto presto di quanto la sua domanda, innocente, non risultasse poco consona alla situazione. Shuei si tese per guardare il libro e sbuffò divertito.  
«Ma Koryu! Metti via questo libro, ti fa venire strane idee!»  
Koryu riuscì a non farsi togliere il libro dalle mani, ma agitandosi riuscì solo a muovere la sedia che fino a quel momento era stata tenuta ferma dai piedi di entrambi e di scivolare ancora di più verso il basso ventre dell’altro. Lo sentì premere contro la schiena, dritto e duro, e non gli ci volle molto per capire cosa fosse. Era la stessa erezione che gli si era formata tra le gambe, rischiando di spuntare tra le pieghe dello yukata semi aperto. Komyo gli aveva spiegato quanto fossero naturali certe reazioni spontanee e quanto fosse altrettanto normale soddisfarle, che non doveva provare vergogna alcuna. Eppure non riusciva a toccarsi. Qualcosa lo bloccava.

Shuei lo reggeva tenendolo per i fianchi, tentando disperatamente di non strusciarsi contro la schiena e le natiche appoggiate sopra di lui.  
«È meglio tornare di sopra e fare un’altra doccia ghiacciata, entrambi.»  
«No… stiamo ancora un po’ qui, si sta così bene e poi… non stiamo facendo niente di male.»  
«No? Tu sei un ragazzino e io un uomo fatto, nessuno dei due dovrebbe minimamente pensare alla cosa. Specialmente io.»  
«Pensare alla cosa, _cosa_?» Domandò il ragazzo, provocando apertamente l’altro.  
«Koryu, non essere crudele adesso», sussurrò l’altro, con voce sia spaventata che piena di desiderio inespresso. Un desiderio sbagliato, inconscio, perverso. Nella sua mente continui pensieri continuavano ad albergare. Alzargli la veste, sotto cui non indossava quasi mai nulla, e lasciarlo scivolare sopra la propria erezione, immaginare di venire sopra quel viso di porcellana, sulle labbra rosa. Scacciò quei pensieri dalla mente. Il suo corpo non gli obbediva quanto avrebbe voluto, le sue mani si spostarono sulle cosce appena muscolose dell’altro, sfiorando piano l’erezione e i testicoli coperti dal cotone sottile.  
Koryu si tese a quel tocco delicato, muovendo il bacino sopra il suo, finendo per strusciarsi con le natiche sode sopra la sua erezione che rischiava di scoppiare.  
«Koryu», mormorò a voce bassa, troppo bassa, che si perdeva tra i sospiri e piccoli versi acuti che faceva il ragazzino, mentre gli afferrava l’erezione, cominciando ad accarezzarlo piano.  
Il profumo invitante dell’incenso che aveva acceso si faceva strada dentro di loro, riempiendo l’aria. A ogni dondolio della sedia corrispondeva il sensuale movimento del bacino del ragazzo, che cercava continuamente il contatto con lui, che ormai si strusciava tra le natiche del più giovane. La tentazione di prenderlo era forte, ma più forte era la voglia di mantenere, in qualche modo, la sua innocenza intatta. Quelle carezzeKoryu era andate a cercare da qualcuno che si fidava, non poteva fargli del male, non in quel momento, ma solo pensare al suo piacere. Continuò a masturbarlo, sempre più veloce, appoggiando la testa sulla schiena, mentre il ragazzo si abbandonava contro di lui. Gli venne tra le dita, gemendo forte, in modo incontrollato. In un momento di frenesia, lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo fece muovere velocemente sopra di sé, per trovare lo stesso sollievo, per arrivare allo stesso orgasmo feroce. Venne nella stoffa della veste, mugolando piano, appoggiandosi alla schiena del ragazzo. La sua pelle sudata profumava come quella di un adulto e i suoi capelli del sapone che aveva usato quella mattina. Ci affondò il naso, inspirando profondamente.  
«Meglio tornare di sopra, mettere a lavare questi vestiti e farsi un’altra doccia.»

Misero a posto tutto in quella cantina che sapeva di antro segreto e tornarono nella sala della lettura. Koryu si cambiò d’abito e si lavò ancora, stessa cosa fece Shuei, che lo attendeva appoggiato ai cuscini dove si sedevano per leggere, ignorando lo scomodo divano. Aveva i capelli bagnati legati in una coda alta. Koryu gliela accarezzò distrattamente.  
«Anche il Maestro li portava così, mi piace questa acconciatura.»  
«Ah, sì? Allora la farò più spesso.»  
Aveva indossato anche il rosario buddhista che Koryu gli aveva donato giusto qualche giorno prima. Koryu gli sedette di fianco, prendendolo distrattamente tra le dita e poi sorrise piano.  
Senza dirsi una parola si baciarono, Koryu gli andò in contro e Shuei lo prese tra le braccia, trovandoselo di nuovo seduto sulle ginocchia. Si sorprese della sensualità che quelle sottili labbra rosa erano capaci di creare. La sua lingua era curiosa, come i suoi denti, che gli afferravano labbra e pelle del mento, esplorando anche il suo viso con la bocca, le guance rese ruvide dalla barba e la gola. Shuei gli accarezzò la schiena, baciandogli piano le orecchie, leccandone piano l’interno, scendendo poi con le sue mani grandi verso le belle gambe bianche.  
«Mh, profumi di sandalo.»  
«È il sapone che usa il Maestro, ti piace?»  
Nella sua spavalda provocazione, si aprì la veste sul petto glabro, in modo che Shuei potesse annusare meglio l’essenza. Gli baciò il petto, succhiando un capezzolo rosa, provocando suoni nel ragazzo che non sapeva riuscisse a produrre.  
Il vociare concitato dei monaci dall’altra parte del Tempio li interruppe. Koryu si alzò e andò a sistemarsi di fretta e furia, prendendo un libro a caso dalla libreria e buttandosi sul divano. Tornò improvvisamente il cupo e serio ragazzo di sempre. Shuei lo seguì, alzandosi con più calma, riprendendo fiato. Si sedette di fianco a lui.

Komyo arrivò nella stanza come una furia, per niente sorpreso di trovare Koryu in compagnia di Shuei ma, dalla sua espressione, neanche tanto contento. Dopo un attimo di serietà il monaco sorrise.  
«Oh, state leggendo. Non vi ho visto nella sala principale…»  
«Non avevo udito i monaci salutarti, Maestro, perdonami.»  
«Non ti preoccupare… per questo», lanciò un’occhiata penetrante ai due. «Siete stati qui… tutto il tempo?»  
«Io ho fatto lezione ai ragazzi più giovani fino all’ora di cena», rispose Shuei, sorridendo. «E Koryu ha studiato qui, da solo.»  
Maledetto Ukoku, lui e le sue insinuazioni. Andarlo a trovare era come calarsi una dose di droga; la soddisfazione momentanea lasciava poi il posto alla paranoia e alla voglia di averne ancora. Quando aveva detto di aver lasciato Koryu con Shuei, il maledetto corvo aveva cominciato a fare insinuazioni su come ormai il suo diletto assomigliasse a una piccola Lolita versione maschile e di come i suoi ormoni presto o tardi lo avrebbero buttato tra le braccia della persona con cui più aveva un legame di amicizia, ovvero Shuei, che era la prima e l’unica. Komyo gli aveva tirato uno schiaffo sulla nuca, mentre si rivestiva, ma poi l’idea di Koryu che si buttava inconsciamente a fare cose da adulti lo spaventò. Provò il desiderio di proteggerlo, anche se lui, alla sua età, non era stato per niente diverso. Si era precipitato al Tempio per controllare che Ukokunon avesse ragione.  
Certo, Shuei e Koryu erano seduti sullo stesso divano, ma niente suggeriva che tra i due ci fosse stato qualcosa di intimo.  
«Perfetto, vado a cambiarmi d’abito per la notte, Koryu, non restare sveglio fino a tardi.»  
Come il Maestro scomparve dietro la porta, Koryu si rilassò, sorridendo appena. Shuei gli accarezzò i capelli. I suoi occhi caddero su un livido che il ragazzo aveva sulla coscia e glielo toccò, provocando un piccolo sussulto.  
«Ah, dimenticavo!»  
Komyo rientrò improvvisamente e i suoi occhi color ambra caddero sulla mano stretta alla coscia snella del ragazzo.  
«Oh, Koryu, per favore, verresti con me?»  
Il ragazzo si alzò, sorridendo tranquillamente, come se nulla fosse accaduto quel pomeriggio.

«Ti ho già parlato delle api e dei fiori?»  
«Di sesso? Sì», Koryu spazzolava lentamente i capelli color sabbia del suo Maestro, sorridendo tranquillamente.  
«E… della masturbazione, anche?»  
«Sì, giusto una settimana fa.»  
«Oh… pare che tutto ciò che ti manchi sia l’esperienza empirica.»  
Koryu lo guardò attraverso lo specchio e annuì in silenzio.  
«Che non so quanto potrà esserci, dopo tutto studio anche io per diventare monaco.»  
La risposta del ragazzo fu così audace da spiazzare una volta tanto il padre putativo. Alzò un sopracciglio e annuì.  
«Dobbiamo comunque parlare del controllo degli impulsi sessuali, proprio perché sei un novizio e perché… sei una fase delicata della crescita.»  
«Mh. Va bene», rispose Koryu, continuando a spazzolare i capelli, muovendo la testa da una parte all’altra, come se avesse di meglio a cui pensare. E forse era così.

Komyo prima di coricarsi decise di parlare con Shuei, trovò la porta della camera semi aperta e si fermò per bussare. La vista però del giovane uomo intento a cambiarsi d’abito per la notte lo trattenne. Aveva sciolto i lunghi capelli scuri e se ne stava momentaneamente nudo mentre recuperava la veste per dormire. Bel fisico allenato, muscoli sodi, natiche praticamente perfette e cosce piene. Komyo trattenne il fiato e decise di battere in ritirata. Lo avrebbe punito con una serie di penitenze non troppo pesanti il giorno dopo, ma quella notte poteva dormire tranquillo.  
«Che Koryu sia troppo giovane è indubbio, ma che abbia buon gusto è un dato di fatto. Mi viene quasi difficile biasimarlo», mormorò tornando in camera da letto.


End file.
